A Better Future
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Set nine years after Humphrey left Jasper, he finally returns home. Why does he return after so long? What will he find to be knew and what is the same? Finally, how many old friends will he run in to. Read to find out! Sequal to 'Misert to a Good Life!
1. Chapter 1

I drove steadily down the highway hoping that I would get to my destination in the next hour. I had been driving for quite some time, twelve hours to be precise. I was just coming from one meeting and I was on my way to another. Except this one would be much, much different than any others I have ever done.

I drove a giant black van so that I would be able to fit all the rest of my little crew in it. In all we had a total of six members in our little group. There was more but this was just our main group. Others were spread out all across the US and Canada. This is a group that goes around from school to school doing assemblies for a couple of days to share with kids the ways you should and shouldn't do with your life. Everyone, including me, have all done things that we all regret. I have done many bad things in my young age but that has all changed and I am a changed wolf.

This little group of mine, yes mine I formed this group, first came to be at a local corner store in the small town of Preston Idaho. Most of the people in this group are homeless men and women who have made bad decisions in their life's. Well when I was walking down the street and saw these homeless people something told me I needed to do something. So I went over and talked to these people and started to talk to them. Surprisingly they were nice, when you think of homeless people you usually think on cranky, dirty people. But no, not these people. They were actually very kind to me.

They asked me what it was that made me wanted to go over to them and talk to them. I told them that I had an impression that I should come over and talk to them, and after talking to them I wanted to do something for them. I told them that I wanted to give them all a hotel room for the night. I wanted to get them cleaned up and put them in real beds and get them a real shower.

When I first told them this they looked at me like I was crazy. My guess is that they were thinking what kind of person just randomly walks up to a group of random group of homeless people and tell them that they are going to give them all a free room. But I insisted that this was what I wanted to do and told them that I had plenty of money to do this.

So that's what I did, I took them in and gave them a room. The rest is history, soon I formed this little tinny group that goes around telling stories about how we messed up and how others can prevent this. Soon this little group expanded and we became famous public speakers. Now our main job is just going around the US and Canada going to their schools and teaching their children. Mostly we do High schoolers but from time to time we often go to some middle schools.

Now how do I fit in with all this, I'm not homeless, I'm not uneducated, I didn't join a gang. No, my story was much different than most others. My story, like the others, involved pain and suffering, but mine just has an extra detail in it that makes it all the more inspiring. I tend to connect to kids a lot, I speak their language, I feel their pains, because I can honestly say I've been through hell in my life. But I don't let that slow me down in the present, because that is the past and I have learned to let go of my past, even though it is nightmare giving and many of the people I share it with know this.

I looked out my window to see a sign that showed that my destination was only ten miles up the road, at least that's how far until I hit the small town. Once I got there I would have to drive at least another ten-fifteen minutes until I got to where I was supposed to be. Man, it was weird coming back here after so long. Especially coming back and not being the same wolf I was all those years ago.

I turned my head a little to see a wolf in the passenger seat next to me. His name is Scott, he is a silver wolf with yellow eyes and is twenty-five. He is my second hand wolf. His story is one of immense greed. He used to be a multi-millionaire. He was one of your everyday spoiled rich kids who thought he could get away with anything. That's when he got hooked on drugs. He used to only get small amounts of weed, but that soon turned into a bigger, worst habit. He got so bad that he was doing some form of drug every three hours. He couldn't live without it. He soon started to spend his families fortune to try and get drugs. Well, eventually he got caught and when his dad found out what he was doing he cut him off from his money and kicked him out putting him on the streets. He was one of the wolves that I met that first day.

I reached out my arm and shook him waking him up.

"Wake up Scott, we're almost there." I told him.

slowly, but surely Scott woke up. He released a giant yawn while stretching out arms releasing all the tension in them.

"Can you wake up the others?" I asked him. He nodded his head and proceeded to wake the other four that were in the back seat.

There was Michael, a forty-two year old wolf with brown fur and turquoise eyes, kind of peculiar, he was the alcoholic of the group. His drinking problem ruined his whole life. First it lost his job, well jobs, then his wife then his kids and eventually his whole life was just lost to him. He decided enough was enough after he landed himself on the streets and not even his parents would help him because of his drinking problem. Luckily enough for him he overcame his drinking problem yet he still lived on the streets, that is until I came to the help.

The only lady of this group is Bailey, a beautiful black and white furred, teal blue eyed, twenty-nine year old she-wolf. Her story is very interesting, it brings tears to my eyes every time I here it. She used to be a porn star but luckily she got out of it. She only got into the business in the first place so she could get money to help pay for her mothers cancer treatment. But what she signed up for soon turned into something way worse. Soon they started asking her to do way worse things, they would drug her to compile with what they wanted and they even had a man behind the camera with a gun threatening her if she did not do what they wanted.

Luckily she was able to get out of the business. She, as well as the others, was on the streets when I found her. She was walking alone on a rainy day in San Francisco. She was lucky that I was there because I have a feeling no one else would have even tried to help her. When I picked her up that day I had found out that earlier that day her mother had finally passed away from cancer after fighting it for three years. I took her in and convinced her to share her story with the public to expose the porn industries for how awful they really are. Like they say, porn is the knew drug.

Then there was the youngest of the group, Carlos. He is a grey and white wolf with silver eyes and is only nineteen. His background is that he grew up in the ghettos of Albuquerque, New Mexico. At a young age he joined one of the many gangs at the age of 13, along with his older brother Eduard. He was in the gang for four years. On the fourth year they got into a gang war and his brother was killed while he got severely injured, almost costing him his life. After that night he decided to run. I found him on the streets of Santa Fe three months after he ran from Albuquerque.

Last in the group is a twenty-three year old wolf who has white fur with black paws and ears and green eyes. His name is Jacob. He was under a house with an abusive father. His mom had died giving birth to him and after that his father turned to alcohol and blamed Jacob for her death. He beat him regularly and put the poor kid through hell. When he was sixteen he had finally had enough and just ran away from home. He lived on the streets for five years until I found him also in that first little group of homeless wolves.

This is the group of my most trusted friends. We are like a big, happy family that have all had their share of bad experiences. We help each other, we joke with one another, we do everything together. Though there are many other groups like this, I chose this one because I felt I could connect to these wolves the most. I knew what they had gone through, I felt their pain. It may not be the same kind of experiences that caused the pain, but none the less it sucks.

After awhile, Michael had finally got everyone up. Right as he woke up the last one I pulled into the town we were supposed to be in. As I drove through the town I looked around and took in everything. All the changes and similarities to the last time I was here. So many things had changed. Only a few select things seemed to be the same. There was the high school that seemed to not even have been touched, then there was the old orphanage, it seemed to still be up and running. Finally there was a certain neighborhood that I knew very well. Its where I grew up most of my life and where many of my problems first started.

I drove pat all these places until I finally came up to a giant house. It seemed to be untouched from when I last left it. The grass was cut though, telling me that someone was keeping this place inn shape in case I did ever return. Well today was the day. I pulled up into the driveway and parked my car, after I turned off the car everyone got out. They took their luggage and went to head inside. I started walking but stopped a little ways there and just looked up at the house.

I put a small smile on my face as I remembered all the good times I once had in this place.

I walked over to the door and put in my a key turned it and unlocked it. I prepared myself for what I was about to see. I slowly opened the door and walked in only to be amazed by what I saw. Everything was just as I left it. Nothing seemed to be touched, and everything was clean. It seems that someone was keeping this place clean for me while I was gone.

I told the others where the rooms where and that they could sleep where ever they wanted. As for myself I made my way upstairs and down a hallway. I came upon a door which I had not opened in nine years. I opened it to find my old room in perfect condition. I smiled upon seeing my old stuff. What really caught my eye was my old guitar stood up in the corner of my room. Oh the memories of this place just came crashing down into my mind.

I wish I could just stare at all this old stuff forever but I was tired and I needed some sleep. I climbed into my old bed and pulled the sheets over me. I took one last look around my room before closing my eyes.

"Welcome home Humphrey." I said softly to myself.

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the sequel to 'Misery to a Good Life'. Finally it is here and I am so happy to be writing a sequel for my most popular story yet. Be prepared for more and better chapter inn the near future.**

**It seems Humphreys life has changed a bit, but hey a lot can change in nine years! Now that he's back in Jasper how many old friends will he meet up with, or have they all moved away to fulfill their own desires. Tune in next time to find out.**

**Peace Out**


	2. A Familiar Face

I woke up abruptly, nearly jumping out of my bed, to the sound of pounding on the front door and the constant ringing of the doorbell. I shot up and looked around trying to comprehend what was going on. The only thing that came to mind was that someone was at the door and by the sound of it, they where not to happy.

The sudden pounding and ringing stopped and was replaced by the muffled sounds of people speaking. It was hard to hear them at first but soon became quite easy when they started to shout. It had to be Michael who answered the door. He was quit temperamental when it came to certain situations. Guess who ever was at the door said the wrong thing and ticked off Michael.

As fast as I possibly could I shot up out of my bed, put on the cloths I just through on the ground, and raced down stairs. I rushed towards the front door where I saw Scott and Bailey trying to calm Michael down and get him to stop yelling. I also saw Carlos try to calm down the unknown wolf but all I kept hearing from him is "get out, this isn't a hotel." and "This house belongs to someone you have no right in just breaking in, now get out before I call the cops." This was getting out of hand way to quickly.

"Enough!" I shouted.

That caught everyone's attention and everyone stopped talking. They all turned to me and the guys in my group backed off from the stranger. This gave me a clear view of the wolf in front of me. He looked very old, probably in his sixties, with grey fur and blue eyes. He looked very familiar. He kind of looked like an older version of...

"Winston, sir, is that you?" I questioned.

He looked at me surprised that I knew who he was.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

I smiled and released a little chuckle, "You used to know me. A young teenage wolf with a terrible past who thought running away would solve all of his problems." I explained.

he looked me over trying to figure out who I was. It took him a second but soon his eyes widened with realization.

"Humphrey, is that you?"

I smiled ever wider, happy that he actually remembered me.

"Hello sir, long time no see." I said

"You think, its been nine years since I last saw you. Where have you been all this time?" He asked

"I'll tell you later, but first I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine." I said turning to my friends.

"This is Scott, Bailey, Carlos, Michael, and Jacob. This is my little group, we go around the US and Canada going to schools and telling people what to do and what not to do with your life." I explained to him.

All I got from him was a face of confusion.

"You're in that group? I thought that group was led by a man named Earl Walker?" He questioned.

"Yes, it is. That's just a persona that I go under. I don't want my real name floating around the continent, besides this is a way I can carry Earls legacy around with me." I told him.

He just nodded his head, completely understanding why I would do this.

"How did you know who that was anyway?"

He smiled a bit, telling me that I was going to like the answer.

"Kate is a teacher at the High School, she told me a couple of days ago how excited she was that this man was coming to teach the kids how they should act. She actually said that you reminded her of the other you." He told me.

When he told me this I swear my heart skipped a beat. Kate's still around and to make it better she works at the school he will be going to today, what are the odds. I felt a sudden warmth coming over me, my old love still around and by the what Winston said she still thinks about me. Then something else came to mind, what if she was already taken. What if she was married or had a boyfriend. Then I would support her 100%. I wouldn't be a immature little brat and try to get her back if she already had someone else. It wouldn't be fair to her, or to who ever she was with.

"You don't by chance happen to know if she's single, do you?" I asked a little nervously.

Winston just released a laugh, "Still have the hots for my daughter I see. But yah, I haven't heard of her being with anyone." He told me.

I smiled with pure happiness once he said that, after all this time she is still single. There really hadn't been a day when I didn't think of her. She was the love of my life during High School. I would have done anything for her to make her happy, and I still would. Being away from her was torcher the first year I was away. I was always tempted to go back just so I could go see her, but I always knew their was the possibility of being heart-broken if went back to find her with someone else, so I could never pull myself to ever come back. But now here I am and Kate is till single. Maybe if I saw her again I would take her on a little date to catch up on good times.

I talked a little more to Winston before we said our goodbyes and he went back over to his house. I closed my door with a smile happy to see a familiar face. I turned around to see that everyone had left, probably to let me catch up with an old friend. They were probably really confused, I never really told them about where I used to live or who my old friends were, I left that out of my description. They just knew my background story about all the bad things that happened to me. Other than that I didn't tell them anything up to the point when I actually left Jasper, after that point they knew everything about me.

I walked over to the tv room and saw everyone sitting down talking. Once I entered the room everyone turned to me expecting answers.

"I guess you want to know what all that was about?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"I never really told you how I got us into this house did I?" I asked them.

they all shook their heads wondering where I was going with this.

"This house is held very closely to my heart, it's a place where most of my greatest memories were made in this place. But at the same time this house is where my worst memory was made." I paused for a second remembering that terrible day that changed my life forever.

I looked at the others, they seemed to be starting to realize what this place was, they'd heard the story about this place a million times.

"This place is my home, Jasper is where I grew up, this is the house where my father was killed." I told them.

All of them gasped upon hearing this. They had heard so much about this place. All the good and bad times I had here, everything about me living in Jasper. The only thing they didn't know was that I lived in Jasper.

But they knew I held all that in my past and that I was over it now, so it's not that big of a deal to me anymore. It still hurts to think about it, but it doesn't keep me from doing anything.

I then heard Carlos laugh a little, "I didn't know you were a Canadian dude." He said making the rest laugh.

I just rolled my eyes. No one would really consider jasper part of Canada, everyone her spoke English and no one had a Canadian accent. The only thing that makes me Canadian is that I was born and raised in a city in Canada.

That's when a sudden beeping noise was heard. I pulled out my phone and turned of the alarm that I had set. I looked at everyone and we all nodded.

"Time to go to work guys."

**There you are, chapter two. Already Humphreys meeting up with familiar faces. Its only a matter of time before he and Kate see each other again. Wonder what that's going to be like. Come back and read more to find out.**

**By the way I am so glad how this is already turning out. I got ten reviews in less than twenty-four hours. I have a feeling that 'Misery to a Good Life' may be overtaken as my best story. **

**Peace Out**


	3. Back to School

I pulled my van into the back of the High School, a place I had not been in so long. Man, it really felt good to be back here. Yes, I did have many bad things happen to me here, and ran into a lot of bad people, but like I've said before I have learned to let go of things. The things that happened to me in this place was one of the biggest things I have let go. What helped me was all the good things that happened to me here. I met all of my greatest friends here, including Kate. Like I said, good to be back.

My group and I piled out of the van and looked at the building in front of us, I could tell exactly what they were thinking.

"So this is where you went to school?" Scott asked.

I knew that's what they were going to ask. I smiled slightly, "Yep, this is the place." I told them.

"Not to shabby my friend, not to shabby." Jacob commented admiring the school.

"Yah, way better than my High School." Carlos said.

"Like you went to school." Bailey said teasingly.

Carlos just rolled his eyes and whispered something in Spanish. something like, "Callate puta."

Now I don't speak Spanish, but I'm pretty sure what he said wasn't to nice of a thing to say. But then again nothing these two said to each other was nice. They were always making fun of each other, and using each others past against one another. But they knew it was just for fun. They wouldn't intentionally hurt one another. They know what one another has been through, we all know what we've all been through.

Anyway, everyone in the group knew that they both had something for each other. As weird as it may be, her being 29 and him being only 18 having an eleven year age difference, they were clearly in love with one another. Everyone saw it but them, I wonder if that's what it looked like before I met Kate, when I only knew of her not really knowing her. Because if I did look like that I just realized how stupid I must have looked.

"Alright you two, stop with the flirting we've got a job to do." Michael said demanding.

The two stopped immediately, knowing better than to not do what Michael tells them to do. It's not pretty when Michael gets mad, like what happened with him and Winston this morning. It's just something he picked up from being an alcoholic for so many years. He does go to anger management from time to time but he can usually control his rage when he's around us.

We all walked up to the back doors, opened them and walked into the school. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the building was that nothing had really changed. Everything looked like it had nine years ago. It was kind of weird, usually things would change and from traveling around the continent I knew that this school looked nothing like newer schools. It still had that classic school look. New schools looked more technologically upgraded, but not here. Oh well, it's not the only school out there like this some just like sticking to their roots and I guess this is exactly what they did here.

I found myself staring off into space with my friends trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked apologetically.

Carlos was about to say something, but Scott cut him off. "You go around and get yourself reacquainted with the place, we'll go set up." Scott told me.

I smiled and thanked them. We then went our separate ways. My first destination was to the front office, I needed to check my group and I in. Don't want them thinking we're some kind of gang coming in about to go postal on them. Not that they would think that, I just like being dramatic.

I still remembered the way like I walked to it everyday. It wasn't that far from where I was now. Just a few hallways away. In no time I made it there and entering the door that led into the main office. I walked over to the lady who sat at the front desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm just checking in my group, we're here speaking for the assembly today." I told her.

She nodded her head and typed a few things into her computer. She then looked up at me and said I was set to go. I thanked her and then went on my way. I thought about just going back to the group, but something told me I should just look around a little. So that is what I'm going to do. I just started to wonder the halls looking at familiar things and not so familiar things, it was kind of cool to walk these halls again. It made me remember a lot of things that I had forgotten while away. Oh the memories, such great things.

I continued to walk until I came upon a certain door. I stared at the door, more specifically the name on the door. The name on the door said 'Kate Roberts'. This was Kate's classroom, where she taught. I looked through the little window and that's when I saw her. When I saw her my jaw dropped, time had been kind to her. She look amazing, the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. My heart melted when I saw her, yep I still had feelings for her. Even after all this time I still loved her as if we were still in High School.

Of course, I never really stopped loving her. It was very unlikely for me to have gone a day without having thought of her. Like I have said before, leaving her was one of the hardest things I have ever done.

I didn't know how long I was standing at the door but I was snapped back into reality when I heard one of the kids in there point me out. That was my cue to leave. I quickly made my down the hallway and turned a corner just in time to hear the door open and for her to call out to see who was there. It was so good to hear her voice again. I couldn't wait to see her for real soon. I had something in mind for her and I.

I had a feeling that I should start making my way down to the auditorium where the assembly would be held. I had seen everything I had wanted to see, with a little extra treat, that being Kate. I wonder what her life had been like since I had left, it would be interesting to hear.

After awhile of walking I made it to the auditorium where inside I found all of my friends talking. I guess they had finished setting up and all they were waiting for was the kids, and me. They spotted me and waved, ad I waved back.

I stepped onto the auditorium and greeted my friends in which they returned.

"So how was the walk?" Bailey asked.

I smiled,"It was great, I loved seeing everything again after so long." I told them.

"I can tell there is more to your little adventure." Scott said.

"Well I did sort of see someone, you all know Kate from my stories right?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Well apparently she's a teacher here and from what her father told me, she's still single." I said.

The others put on a cheesy smile and went 'Ooooooooooooo.'

I just rolled my eyes. "You're all such children still." I teased.

They just stuck their tongs out at me. That made us all laugh. Man they were such children. I guess I couldn't blame them, most of them didn't really get a childhood. Carlos was raised in a gang, Bailey took care of her mother her whole life, Scott was hooked on drugs, and Jacob was abused a lot. The only person who came close to having a childhood was Michael.

We continued to talk for a second until we heard what we had been waiting for, the bell signaling for the kids to go to the assembly.

"Times almost here again boys, and girl. Ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded their heads. We had done this plenty of times before, it was just another job. Plus, it helped that we all loved doing this that helped immensely. It's not that we loved telling them about are terrible pasts, we just loved getting away from the stuff that led us there.

Soon students started pouring into the auditorium while we just sat on our chairs waiting for are cue to start. I looked around at everyone seeing friends sit next to each other, laughing about stuff. It reminded me about the time I spent with my friends. Everything here was reminding me about my friends.

After awhile the doors leading into the auditorium were closed and we were told to start.

'Here we go again.' I whispered to myself as I got up in front of everyone and started to speak.

**Sorry for the long wait, I was having a hard time putting my thoughts into words, but hey here it is. Its mostly just a filler chapter by it's still a good chapter if you ask me. I will try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. If I don't get it up by Sunday then don't expect another chapter for the rest of the week I'll be gone the whole time with camps. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**

**Peace Out**


	4. Welcome Back Humphrey

I got up in front of everyone and started to speak.

"Hello Jasper High School, how are all of you?" I asked.

In return I received a ton of whoops and hollers from the crowed, typical for high school.

"That's great to here. Now, as you have probably heard my name is Earl Walker. You have also probably heard of why I'm here, to tell you what not to do so your life doesn't take a turn in the wrong direction. This is only half-true. Yes, we want to make sure your life doesn't go to crap, but we're not just going to tell you. NO! We are going to explain to you, and give examples from our own life's to teach you what WILL happen if you do these things." I told them.

"Over the course of the next three days my friends and I will tell stories from our own life's. These stories are 100% true and are very sad. They can also get a little graphic, so if you don't want to hear any of this you will be escorted by a teacher to a classroom and will stay there until the assembly is over." I explained to them.

Surprisingly no one got up to leave. Usually there would be a couple that left, but I guess not with this group. Either they wanted to hear this stuff or they didn't want to go back to a classroom.

"Now that that's over and done with we will get on with the stories. Today you will hear from Scott and Michael, then tomorrow you will hear from Bailey and Carlos, then on the last day you will hear from Jacob and finally end with me." I told them.

I was about to sit back down, but something compelled me to turn around. I did and looked straight behind me and right there all the way in the back was none other than Kate looking directly at me. Scott was about to get up but I stopped him. He looked at me bewildered why I stopped him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I only nodded my head with a smile on my face.

All I said to him in return is, "Today is the day my friend."

I then faced the crowed once again, I wasn't done speaking yet.

"Today is a very special day for me, very special indeed. I have a big secret that only these five up here know, and I believe that today is the day I share it. Now you may ask 'Earl, what are you doing this has nothing to do with the assembly' but as a matter of fact, it actually does. I actually was born in Jasper, I was raised here and lived here most of my life. This is where all my problems got started and is one of the main factors I got this group started. Now I'm not saying Jasper is a terrible place because it's not. It just wasn't to kind to me as a child."

That's when I looked straight into Kate's eyes. She seemed to notice and her eyes became wide and her jaw dropped slightly.

"My name is not really Earl, it's a name I took off of a very good man who I had lost nine years ago thanks to a murder. I actually see many familiar faces here today of teachers and even old friends in which I haven't spoken to in nine years. My real name is Humphrey and the only thing I have to say for today is, it's good to be back in Jasper and it's good to see old friends."

With that I went to my seat and sat down with a giant smile on my face. It felt so good to release that weight off my shoulders. I looked back over to where Kate was but I didn't see her there anymore. She must have left.

I then looked over to see Scott get up with a shocked face, in fact all my friends had a shocked faces. I was kind of shocked myself, I didn't think I would do that it kind of just happened. Oh well, like I said it felt good to get all that weight off my shoulders. I could finally stop using a fake name and start using my real one again. Though I will miss using Earls name, I only used it to remember the goodness he showed me and others around him. I just felt like he deserved it the way he went. It honestly wasn't fair how he died, but I couldn't control it.

I shook my head releasing myself from my thoughts and looked up at Scott who was now talking. From the sounds of it he just introduced himself.

"My story is one I'm not to fond of remembering, but for the benefit of others I tell it anyway. My problem started first at age Seventeen..." Scott explained.

He then went on to tell them How he got hooked on drugs. It started as any other person would start, with weed. He just wanted to try it once but you know how that goes. He soon started doing more drugs. He was doing every drug imaginable. He could get it too since he used to be rich. This went on over a course of three years and of course this did not go unnoticed. His parents had tried to get him away from them forever but he wouldn't give them up.

Then everything changed when Scott found out his bank account was empty. He couldn't buy anymore drugs, but you know how drug addicts are. They'll do anything to get high. So he broke into his parents house and attempted to steal some stuff, but that didn't work. He was caught red-handed by his parents. His parents then kicked him out of their house and told him to never come back. He then lived on the streets for a couple of years, that is until I found him and took him in.

He then explained to them how this hasn't just happened to him, this happens to thousands around the continent. He then told them that this too could happen to any of them. He also told them of the physical and mental effects it had on him. In conclusion, doing drugs is not the way to go.

He then said thank you for listing and went back to his seat as the crowed clapped for him. Next up was Michael, he got up and he too started to speak about his life.

He started off basically the same way Scott did just he told them he used to be an alcoholic. He told them how he would drink at least six, seven beers daily. Maybe more depending on the day. This got him into a lot of trouble. He started missing work which got him fired. Then when he got a new job it never lasted long, he would always end up getting fired eventually.

This took a toll on his family life too. He would get into alcohol induced rages and one day his wife had had enough. One day she just took their kids and left him all alone. Soon after that he lost his house and ended up on the streets until again a couple of years later I found him and took him in.

He then explained to them the negative affects it had on him, how he still gets angry very easily and how he hasn't seen his children since they left. Again it doesn't just happen to him, it happens to a lot of people. He then thanked everyone for listening and then went back to his seat and sat down. Again the crowed applauded him.

After Michael sat down the student body president of the school came onto the stage and released everyone back to there last class of the day. The students then started pouring out of the auditorium and soon everyone was out. The only ones left were my friends and I. Or so I thought, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with an elderly wolf. He looked at me with a big smile.

"Hello Humphrey, it's good to see you again." The wolf said.

At first look I didn't recognize the wolf but after analyzing him for a second he started to look familiar. Finally a name came to my head.

"Hello Gabe, long time no see." I said smiling.

Gabe used to be one of my teachers. He was my math teacher when I was a Junior. Also, he was Earl's cousin.

Gabe chuckled, "It's amazing to hear that you are the one who's actually Earl Walker. You are a very good wolf, you know that." He said.

"I know, I'm just carrying Earl's kindness and sharing it with the world. So how are you anyway, still a teacher I see." I said.

"Actually, I'm the principle. I got promoted three years ago." he said.

I nodded my head in fascination. We continued to talk for a little until he said he had to go. We said our good byes and he walked away. I turned to my friends where they were waiting for me.

"You guys go on and head back to the house. I'm going to stay for awhile. I'll be home in awhile." I told them. They all put on smiles and walked out.

I could tell they knew exactly what I was planning on doing. I was going to see Kate again. I really want to talk to her again, after so long I finally have my chance.

I waited in the auditorium for awhile until the bell rang signaling for everyone to leave school. After the bell rang I waited another ten minutes making sure everyone would be gone. That's when I finally got up and went into the hallways. I went over to where Kate's classroom was and looked into it through the little window. No one was in there.

I sighed disappointed. I guess there was always tomorrow. But before I got to turn around I heard some one say in a soft voice.

"Humphrey, is that you?"

I smiled when I heard the voice. I would recognize it anywhere. I turned around to be met by the most beautiful wolf in the world. Right in front of me stood Kate.

"Hello Kate, I'm back."

**FINALLY! Kate and Humphrey have finally met up with each other again. What will happen in the next chapter. What will she say to him. Only I know so tune in next time to find out.**

**On another note, I wont be able to post another chapter for about a week, I'll be gone. So enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Peace Out**


	5. Only You

The two of us stood still in complete silence. All that was done was just a seemingly never ending staring contest. I just stood there and took in all of her beauty. Up close her beauty seemed to intensify by 100%. Her body wasn't like the women who tried to starve themselves to become beautiful, nor was she oversized. Not that looks really mattered, those are just perks. Though, the most beautiful thing about her was her amber eyes. He seemed to be locked by her gaze.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kate started to move closer to Humphrey. Humphrey smiled when he saw the distance between them getting smaller with each step she took. The closer she came the bigger my smile became until she was only an arms length away. I was about to say something until something happened that I should have expected.

Faster than my mind could process she brought he paw right across my face as hard as she could making a giant 'slap' sound.

"Should have seen that coming." I said seething in pain.

I was leaning over covering my face with my paw trying to get over the pain in my face. At least she didn't use her claws this time, I'd really prefer only one scar on my face per person. I've already got one scar on my face from her slapping me when she found me kissing someone else. Though I wasn't really kissing her she just walked up to m and started to kiss me. I thought it was Kate but it was Alex's sister who were trying to ruin my life at the time. But enough of that, like I said I'm just glad I didn't end up with another scar.

I finally looked up only to be met with something less expected. Kate ran up to me and flung her arms around me bringing me into a big embrace. She stood there hugging me while crying into my chest. At first I was a little shocked to feel Kate up against me like this, but after a second I just accepted it and hugged her back.

"Why did you have to leave me, I've missed you for so long." She sobbed into me.

"It's ok, I'm here now and I am very glad to see you again. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away from you that long. I still love you very much Kate. I just hope you still feel the same way about me." I told her.

She pulled away from me after I said that and looked directly into my eyes.

"I've never stopped loving you." She said as she brought me into a kiss.

As was the hug, the kiss was even more unexpected. But man was it good. The same spark was there just like it was nine years ago. It's great that she still actually loves me! Who would've known after all this time she still had feelings for me. I never expected this, I thought I would of had to win her love back but it seems that is not the case. She still loves me just as much as I love her and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After about half a minute of kissing we finally seperated. She looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Never leave me again, please never again." She begged.

I smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it." I told her as I embraced her in another little hug.

I let her go and she suggested that we go into her classroom. I agreed with her and we entered her classroom.

"So a teacher, eh?" I asked while walking

"Yah, suprising isn't it. But I love this job. I love working with the kids and teaching them. It gives me a sense of purpose." She explained.

"I can relate. This job of mine is more of a passion. I love it with all my heart and soul. It gives me the best feeling in the world." I told her.

"Well, I'm glad you love it so much." She told me while smiling softly.

After she said that thereally was an awkward silence between us. It wasn't that there wasn't anything to talk about. It was that there was to much to talk about. Wherected would I start. Well, I guess there is one thing.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

She looked at me with confusion, not knowing what I meant.

"How's the old group?" I clarifyed.

"Oh, them. I honestly couldn't tell you. After you left we all kind of seperated. Lilly, Garth, and I went to our little own group. David, Andy and Smitty went back to just the three of them. Jordan and Alex became best buds again and did there own thing, nothing bad fortunately. All the others all went there seperated ways after you left. I guess you were the center piece that kind of held us all together. When you left everything kind of just crumbled." She explained to me.

To say that su prises me would be an understatement. I never thought that my absence would cause everyone to break up. I always thought that they would always stick together no matter what. Apparently not.

"If I can ask, why did you leave? I know you left that note and everything but that didn't seem like the whole story." She said.

I sighed, I guess I could explain, "I just couldn't stay there anymore. I kept having recurring nightmares, and just being in the house reminded me of him. I tried driving around town to rid my mind of the memories but it seemed everything just reminded me of him. So I knew I had to leave. I had to get out of Jasper." I told her.

She nodded her head. But I could tell something was still on her mind.

"How did you survive out there. How didn't you end up on the streets?" She asked.

"I'd rather not share that information. It's nothing bad, it's just a bit private." I told her. I didn't want anyone knowing of all my money I had been given. Not even my closest friends knew of the money. They knew I was wealthy but not that wealthy.

She nodded in understandmeant, though I could tell she wasn't pleased with the answer I gave her.

"So, how many people did you date after I left?" I all of a suddenly threw out there.

Her face flushed. "Why would you want to know that?" She questioned.

"Just curious." I answered.

"Well, I did date a few others. But none of them shared the same spark that you and I held." She said with a smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I told her.

"How about you, how many lucky ladies got to go on a date with you?" She questioned.

" None actually, the dating life never really suited me to well. I was always really shy around others outside the group, believe it or not." I told her.

She looked at me with a face of love. Even after all this time she was still the girl for me and I am the man for her.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting pretty late. I looked over at Kate and told her I had better get going. She nodded her head in understandmeant and told me that she would be looking forward to seeing me tomorrow. And I did the same to her while also giving her a little kiss on the head before I left.

I walked down the halls that led me to the doors which led me outside. I walked on the sidewalk enjoying the sights on my path towards my house. It was good to see not many things changed. In this modern day things seemed to all be getting upgrades including all the towns and cities. But not here, not in Jasper.

It took a little while but I finally made it back to the house. I walked in to the smell of something good cooking. It seemed that the guys and girl went shopping and Jacob was now cooking. Jacob may not be much of a talker but he sure does make up for it with his cooking. He is almost as good as a chef as Earl. Not quite, but close.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone eating steak. It looked really good. At the end of the table I saw a plate lied out just for me.

"Thanks guys." I said while sitting down and starting to eat.

"No problem." They all said.

"So how'd your little date go?" Scott teased.

I just went along with it, no point in trying to denied him of his little annoying joke. "It was fine, it was great to get to see her again after so long." I told them.

"That's good, how did she react to seeing you again?" Bailey questioned.

"Well at first she slapped me..." That's all i got in before i heard groaning and I heard Bailey tell them all to pay up.

"You bet on weather i would get slapped or not?" I asked them.

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we?" Micheal asked.

I just decided not to answer that. I just shook my head while taking my plate and putting it in the sink. I decided to head upstairs. While walking up i shouted at them,

"You all sicken me you know that?" I told them.

All I heard was snickering in response. I rolled my eyes and went over to my room. I opened the door and walked right in ready for a hot shower then a good night sleep.

"Finally back here after so long?" I heard someone from behind me say.

I jumped a little from the sudden voice but calmed down because I knew exactly who it was.

"Shouldn't you be on some sort of mission right now?" I asked the wolf as I turned toward him.

"Nope, I'm on vacation right now." He told me.

"I never knew dead people gto vacation." I joked.

"I never knew it was normal for wolves to talk to dead people." He shot back.

We stared at one another for a second before breaking out in laughter and bringing one another into a hug.

"Good to see you again McCabe."

"Same goes for you Humphrey."

McCabe was always with me when I left. He was there to pick me up when I fell down and helped me in my dark times. He always seemed to find time for me even when he had much better and more important things to do with his life. Especially sense he is on a super secret military team.

"How does it feel to be back?" He asked me.

"It's... difficult, but I'm pulling through." I told him.

"That's good, glad to see that your life is back in check. Especially with Kate." He told me with a wink.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned.

"I was watching you." He said nonchalantly.

As much as I love McCabe like a brother, he still creeps the heck out of me.

"Well, that's all the time I can stay for, just wanted to make sure you were fine." He told me.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"No problem." He said while walking over to my window.

"Until next time my friends, adios" He said while jumping out of the window.

"See yah." I said softly.

After that little meeting I took my nice relaxing shower. Afterwards I climbed into my bed and closer my eyes. Everything was great even better then the we're when I first woke up this morning. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Sorry for the long long wait. After that camp I went on a little surprise vacation with my family. This is the first time I've actually had some free time to do this for two weeks. But it's here and everything is great. **

**Some predicted it, seems Kate wasn't to happy with Humphrey leaving and decided to smack him across the face. At least she made it up to him with a big hug and kiss.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**Peace Out**


	6. A Second First Date

"I'm really not proud of what I did in my past, but I did it for good reasons. My mother had cancer and we needed money for her treatment. I needed something that gave good pay, so I did what most desperate teenage girls did for money. I became a porn star. Worst decision of my life..."

We were back in the high school and Bailey was just starting her story. This one was probably one of the saddest story to ever come into our group. It was just terrible. Of course her decision to what she did was her first problem. But she knows that and it haunts her everyday of her life. The things they made her do, the stuff they did to her, it's just not wolf like. It's terrible, she was forced to do anything they said or they threatened to kill her. She would have walked out of there way before she did if she had the chance.

They basically kept her and others as prisoners. Not letting them do anything unless they said it was ok for them to do it. They kept them on a tight leash. At least they gave them a decent place to sleep and real food. Plus they were paid and she did use that money to help pay for her mothers treatment. That's really the only good thing that came out of her doing that. Other than that her life was a mess. It went on for a couple of years, the same thing happening to her. Until one night she escaped. She ran out and the first place she went was to see her mother. Unfortunately, when she got there she learned that she had passed away only a couple hours before she arrived.

She was broken, lost, lonely and living on the streets with only fifty dollars to her name. She thought that nothing could get better and nothing could get worse. She thought her life was over and nothing could save her. That, of course, is when I came to the rescue and took her in. Of course she really didn't want to go with me at first. At first she was terrified of me, she thought I was one of those terrible people coming to take her back. Luckily I finally convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt her and she came with me which in return turned her life around for the better.

Now, she doesn't tell this story because she doesn't want you to become a porn star, though you really shouldn't, but to expose the porn industry for who they really are. They are cruel sick people who need to be taken down. She had already sued those people she 'worked' for and sent them to jail. It's also to help get people to stop looking at the stuff because you know what they say, porn is the new drug.

That's what she told me a long time ago, and that's what she just told the audience of high school students which isn't always the easiest.

She just came to her conclusion and said her thank you for everyone listening and she went back to her seat followed by a bunch of wolves cheering. I looked into the crowed and actually saw a couple of them crying a little. There were always a few who got emotional hearing that story. I cried the first few times I heard her story, it's just terrible what some wolves do.

Next up was Carlos, the ex-gang member. His story is pretty straight forward. He was born and raised in the ghettos of Albuquerque, New Mexico. He never knew his father and his mother was a drug addict. The only one to actually seem to care for him was his older brother Eduard. Eduard was three when Carlos was born, he raised him ever since Carlos could remember. He was always there for him, always there to take care of him. Everything seemed to be as fine as they could get. That's when they did something stupid.

When Carlos was thirteen and Eduard was sixteen a man had approached Eduard and convinced him and Carlos to join there gang. They only did little things for the gang. They sold drugs, and recruited others. They only really joined for protection, they thought they were safe with them. They were wrong.

Four years after they had joined the gang they went to a gang meeting. Supposedly, this was going to be a peace treaty between two of the biggest gangs in Albuquerque. Only, when they got there they were ambushed by the rival gang. Of course they fought back. It was a stand off and wolves were dropping left and right. Carlos had ran out of ammo and was taken by surprise when an enemy came charging at him with a baseball bat. Carlos was beaten senseless by the wolf. Luckily Eduard was there to save him one last time by shooting the wolf through the head.

Eduard smiled at Carlos and Carlos smiled back to him painfully, that's the last thing Carlos saw of his brother alive when all of a sudden he was shot through the chest. Carlos tried to run over to him but was getting shot at. He saw that there was nothing he could do for his brother and just took off not wanting to look back.

Carlos took off to Santa Fé where I found him about three months after he ran away. I took him in like the others and here he is today.

After he was done explaining his story to the crowed he did the same thing the others did before him in which he said 'thank you' and took his seat.

After that the students were released from school since today was a short day for them. That actually gave me a really good idea. Everyone began to clear out and soon all who was left were my friends and I, and one beautiful golden wolf, Kate.

She made her way down the aisle and walked straight towards me. The others seemed to notice this and looked at her with curiosity.

"Hey Humphrey." she greeted while coming up next to me.

"Good to see you again Kate." I replied.

Out of the corner off my eye I could see my friends jaws drop. Guess they weren't expecting Kate to be this beautiful. What happened next was priceless. Kate gave me a little kiss on the cheek and I swear one of the almost fainted. A little dramatic, yes but it was all entertaining for me so I didn't really care.

It seemed that Bailey was the first one who wanted to meet Kate. She walked over to Kate and extended her paw out to her.

"Names Bailey, we've heard a lot about you. A LOT." She emphasized.

Kate giggled a little, "It's good to meet you too, I love what you guys do." Kate commented.

After seeing Bailey go up and introduce herself, the others felt like they had to too. They came over and introduced themself's one by one.

"It's nice to meet you all. Like I told Bailey here, I love what you guys do." She told them.

"Well, it is something. Going around sharing our back stories with complete strangers s they don't make the same mistakes we did. Quite the job if you ask me." Scott said.

"I bet. Anyway, I just came over here to ask Humphrey something." Kate said.

The group just stood there waiting to hear what she had to say. I turned to them with an annoyed look on my face.

"Get out of here!" I told them forcefully.

They raised their hands in defense and backed away.

"Sorry about that, what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Well, I liked our little talk we had last night and I thought we could do that again. Except this time we go on a little date?" She suggested.

I smiled widely, "Of course, I would really like that." I told her.

"Great! When do you want to go?" She asked.

"How about right now? I don't have anything else that I have t do." I told her.

She smiled widely, "Then let's go, I'm guessing we'll take my car." Kate said walking off.

"Yah, my guys have to take the car to get back." I told her.

"K, I'll meet you out front in a second." She said to me as she walked out.

This was great! Only the second day of being here and I'm already going on a date with Kate! I never imagined this to happen when I first came back. I thought it would be just like any other job, just this time in a familiar place. Man I was wrong, and I am so glad that I was. This is way better than any other job. This is seriously the best case scenario that could have happened.

"Soooo, what did she want to talk about?" I heard Scott ask from behind me.

"Just asked me out on a date. Sorry guys but you're going to have to go back home without me again." I said as I walked off.

I walked a little until I got to the front and saw Kate in her car waiting for me by the curb. She honked her horn trying to get me to go faster.

"Come on slow poke, we don't have all night." She called out.

I shook my head with a smile of delight o my face, I could already tell that this was going to be a great night. I got into the car and she started to drive.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asked me.

I thought for a second, where would be a good place to go for a second first date. I honestly didn't know, I haven't lived here in years. I don't know what there is anymore.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, something that will be unforgettable. Something that will leave me with a good feeling."

That made me smile, I knew exactly what to do. I wouldn't do this with anyone else because they would hate it. But I knew Kate would love it.

"Drive to where all the homeless people stay." I told her.

She just looked over at me like I was crazy.

"Just trust me Kate, you'll love this." I told her.

She just shrugged and started to make her way towards downtown Jasper. Of course it wasn't to far away because Jasper isn't that big of a place. Though it is big enough to have a downtown. So yah, it didn't take to long to get down there. Before I knew it we were already parked by a curb and getting out of the car.

We started walking for a little bit with Kate leading since I had no idea where I was going. But apparently it wasn't that far away because we got there in only a couple blocks.

"So, are you going to tell me why we're here?" Kate asked me.

I Smiled, "You said you wanted to have a memorable time that leaves a good feeling with you. Well helping people is the best way to do that." I told her.

I waited for a response hoping that she would like it, because not many people would actually like doing this. But I had a feeling Kate would like this.

Kate smiled with glee, "That's one of the best things ever. I knew I chose you for a reason."

"I'm glad to hear that Kate, I really am." I told her.

"Now lets go help some less privileged." I said.

For the next little while Kate and I just went around talking to some of the homeless people. Getting to know them and just giving them some company, and of course giving them some money after. I find that if the person you give the money to will spend it more wisely if they know the guy who gave it to them.

Some of the people were skeptical at first, not really knowing how to react to us, but most were glad for what we were doing. A lot of these people get really lonely and love to be able to talk to people. I love being able to do this, to make wolves like this smile and give them a good time. It makes me happy, and from the looks of it, it really makes Kate happy too. She seemed to be loving doing all of this. It looked like it was a dream come true for her, that's how good of a time she was having.

Many wolves just see these wolves as disgusting low life's who deserve this. For some wolves, that is very true. But for most, they are wolves just like everyone else. They just made some bad decisions in their life, or they were cheated and mistreated, and many other things that led them to this life. The truth is that they're just like us. They love, they want, and they need just like anyone. It seems only a few in the world actually get that. I'm just glad that I know so many who love doing this, who make it their life goal to help others. It seemed like Kate was going to be one of those wolves. Selfless, kind, and generous. Many things which I love about her.

We seemed to do this for hours, meeting all the great wolves who had the misfortune of landing in this kind of life. But it started to get dark and I knew that it was time we get heading back. We were walking back towards our car when all of a sudden a paw reached out and took ahold of my arm, but it wasn't forcefully. It was gentle. I looked down to see where the paw was coming from.

A wolf with filthy shaggy brown fur looked me straight in the eyes with familiar yellow eyes. He was super skinny, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

He stared at me for the longest time, and when he spoke he only said one word with such relief.

"Humphrey!"


	7. A Homeless Friend

SCOTT'S POV

I looked on as Humphrey walked out of the auditorium to go on his little date with this Kate person. Everyone who has ever heard Humphrey's story knows about Kate. She played a big part of his life when he lived here years ago. He never went into great detail about her, but he gave just enough to give you the idea of how he felt about her. It didn't take a genius to see he loved her back then, and from what I just saw it seems like they still have some kind of connection.

"Who would have thought, Humphrey with a girl like that." I heard Carlos say in a shocked like manner.

Everyone chuckled a bit. "Well, he deserves someone to love. He hasn't loved for so long and we all know this. Personally, I'm glad to see him with her." I said.

"Indeed, and didn't you see how happy he was? I haven't seen him truly that happy ever." Michael commented.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"It seems the trip here was worth it, for Humphreys happiness at least."

But once everyone started thinking about it we all started to come to a scary conclusion.

"What if Humphrey gives up this life to live with Kate?" Bailey asked.

That question all came at us like a bullet. Humphrey had started this organization himself and recruited each and every one of us personally. We all have our own story to tell when it comes to us meeting Humphrey, way more than we share with the pubic. If he left, what would happen to this organization, what would happen to all of us, and when I say that I mean EVERYONE, not just Humphreys personal group. But he wouldn't just leave all of us, would he.

That's when a voice spoke up, one that we all rarely heard. "Then we respect his choice. He has done more than enough to contribute his life to this little group. He deserves to be happy if he so chooses to, he would do the same for us." Jacob said, and when he finished he started walking out towards the van.

To say we were all shocked to hear this was an understatement. Jacob never talked, save for when he talked on stage and even then it wasn't for long. He developed this shy nature from his childhood when he was abused. The only person he really feels comfortable talking about his past with is Humphrey. I guess Humphrey just has that sort of appealing nature to him, its really unexplainable, there's just something about him that makes people want to open up to him. I would know, I told him my story.

But it wasn't just that he spoke that left us flabbergasted, it was the power within the words. He talked with such power, nothing that I have ever from him before. He was so defensive over Humphrey. I guess he does have a reason, here we all are being selfish wondering what would happen to us if he left, but we never thought to think of his feelings. Like Michael said before, this is the happiest we have ever seen him, ever. I guess it is true that Humphrey has done more than enough for this group.

We all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. If Humphrey does choose to stay for any reason we would let him for his sake.

We then decided it was time to follow Jacob and get to the car and head back to the house. We were about to leave the auditorium when a random wolf walked up to us. The wolf was pure white from what I could see of him. He also had a scary eye color, it seemed like it was naturally red, a really dark red.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wolf by the name of Humphrey." He said.

"Sorry, you just missed him. He left on a date with a wolf named Kate." I told him.

This made the wolf chuckle. "Here only two days and you're already back to her." I heard him whisper to himself.

"Thank you for the info." He said as he started to turn around.

"Wait," I said extending my arm and grabbing by the shoulder, "Who are you?" I asked.

He snickered a bit, "Just tell him David says hi." and with that he left down the hallway.

I turned to the others with my eyes wide, "You don't think..." I started.

The others just shrugged their shoulders. I just shook it off and we went to the van and took off back to the house. Today sure has been very strange and I had a feeling that was only the beginning of it.

HUMPHREY'S POV

"Humphrey!" The wolf said in pure bliss.

I looked down at him in confusion, how did this wolf know me, but then again this wolf did look oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked him.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, I do look very different from when you last saw me. But I would never forget the face of the wolf who saved my life and gave it meaning again." He told me.

I studied the wolf more carefully trying to figure out where I knew this wolf from. That's when it hit me like a speeding car. The brownish-red fur, the yellow eyes. I knew exactly who this wolf is.

"Alex." I stated.

"So you do remember, glad to see someone did." He said in a more depressed way.

From behind me I heard Kate gasp.

"Alex, how could this of happened to you." She asked.

He opened his mouth about to answer the question when he was silenced by her.

"Never mind, you can tell us later. We're getting you out of here and to a cleaner place." She insisted.

He looked over at me a little uneasily, I just shrugged my shoulders. Kate then proceeded to pull him off the ground and started pushing him towards her car. I just followed behind laughing softly to myself. But then my thoughts went more serious. Why was Alex out here in the first place. How long had he been out here. He looked terrible so it must have been quite some time. The wolf was only like 28 and he was out here looking like he was in his sixties.

Soon we reached the car and Kate forced him into the back seat. She then proceeded to get into the drivers seat as I got into the passenger seat. She then started to drive and immediately she asked Alex what had happened to him.

"Life, my dear Kate. I couldn't stay on my feet. I couldn't get a job because no one would hire me because of my past. Seems like all those years of torturing you came back to bite me in the ass. Since I couldn't get a job I couldn't get any money which meant I couldn't keep my bills paid. I was kicked out of my house and have survived on the streets for about four years." He explained.

"What about your sister, or Jordan?" I asked him.

"My sister moved away to be with someone which she married, no idea who it is. And I haven't seen Jordan since the end of High School. When you left he became really attached to school and soon became the best one in it. He got the best grades and everything. After High School he went to a really good college on a full ride scholarship. Never seen him again."

I felt bad for Alex. No wolf should have this life no matter what your past is. It was just a terrible way to live.

"Humphrey, where are you staying. We can take Alex there to get all cleaned up." she said.

"I didn't tell you? I'm staying in my old house. It was given to me in Earls will." I told her.

She just nodded her head and took off towards my house. It didn't take on for us to reach it and soon we were walking on my driveway towards the front door.

We walked in to see everyone in the TV room watching some show. they didn't even notice us, they were having a good time themselves.

"Lets just go upstairs." I whispered.

Both of them nodded their heads and we made our way up the stairs. I took them all into my room and told Alex to go and get cleaned up. I gave him a pair of clippers and some of my clothes. He thanked me sincerely and went into the bathroom. Not long after he entered the water was turned on.

"You know Humphrey, I had a really good time tonight. It wasn't the ideal date but I loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything." She told me while walking up to me.

I smiled, "Good to know, I'll make sure I use it for the other girls." I joked around.

She just scoffed and playfully punched my chest, I just snickered. I then looked down at her and she looked up at me and our eyes connected. In that moment a flame that had been lost for nine years had been relit. The both of us just smiled and leaned into each other and brought one another into a passionate kiss. Man, how good this felt. Even though we had done this yesterday it wasn't the same. This kiss was full of passion and love, something that I hadn't experienced for a long time and I loved it.

After awhile we broke away from the kiss and just stared at each other will pure happiness. But there was something in Kate's eyes that made me feel a little nervous. It was lust, lust lurked in Kate's eyes and it was making me a bit edgy.

"Hey Humphrey, how about we take this into another room." She said seductively.

I started to stutter like an idiot not knowing what to say. Luckily, the door to the bathroom opened. I sighed with major relief and looked over and saw a completely different wolf than the one who entered into there. Alex looked a lot, LOT, better than he did a little while ago. He was clean and had a clean hair cut, he actually looked like a civilized wolf and not a hobo.

"Wow Alex, you look amazing!" I commented.

"Thanks, I honestly never thought I'd ever look this nice again. It feels really nice," He said.

"That's great to hear. Now you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep somewhere else." I told him.

Again he thanked me and Kate and I left the room to let Alex sleep.

"I guess I should be getting home. We've both got work in the morning." She pointed out.

"Yah I guess so. I'll walk you to your car." I told her.

We then walked out front and she got into her car. She started her can then rolled down her window.

"Thanks Humphrey for the amazing night." She said.

"Anytime. Goodnight Kate, I'll see you tomorrow." and with that I gave her one last kiss and then she drove off.

I smiled to myself knowing that she was once again all mine. I am one lucky SOB to be able to get a girl like that. With that thought I walked back to my front door, walked in, and closed it behind me.

**Yet another chapter, hope you liked. For the people who keep asking me to write lemons, got yah. But I will never write any lemons just not my thing. So just letting the people who keep asking me to, it's never going to happen.**

**Anyway, it seems more and more wolves from Humphrey's past keep appearing. It's only a matter of time before they all see each other again.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Peace Out**


	8. Humphrey's Emotions

Things seemed to be normal. I was in my house, the one Earl gave me, just sitting on the couch in the TV room. But something was off, this didn't seem right. Things where different from when I went to sleep. Everything looked younger. The sun was clearly out since I could see the sunshine but it just felt so dark and gloomy. What was also weird was the guys are usually up and about around this time but I didn't see nor hear them. Something was definitely Wrong.

I decided to get up and go investigate. I went into the kitchen to see if they were just eating and were being very quiet for some reason, but no, there was still no sign of them. I was about to call out for them when I heard voices coming from the room I just came from. This was becoming quite strange. What was up with them today, whatever it is I would get to the bottom of it.

I made my way back from where I just came from and the closer I got the louder the voices got. But something was wrong, the voices did not belong to anyone from the group. They sounded familiar but it was a distant familiar. I rounded the corner and walked into the worst thing I could ever think of. This already happened to me, it couldn't be happening again! NO, not again. In front of me stood Phil holding a gun up to Earl. When I entered the room Phil looked over at me and smiled.

"Speak of the devil. Your just in time to see him die." Phil said as he looked back over to Earl and cocked the gun.

The last thing Earl did was look over to me with a look of disappointment and regret. "Why'd I ever take you in."

That's when Phil pulled the trigger and the gun went off causing a loud bang.

I shot up from my sleep in a panic. I looked around in trying to comprehend what just happened. My breathing was short and ragged and I was all sweaty. It took me awhile before I fully comprehended that I just had a nightmare. Though this wasn't just any ordinary nightmare. No, I've had this nightmare before but its been so long since I last had it. I used to have it all the time before I finally go over Earl's death and finally accepted it but now it's back. No doubt its because I'm back in this house and its just bringing back the memories of that dreadful day. This is exactly the reason I left here in the first place.

That didn't matter now. I just have to get over this and go back to normal life. I let this go years ago an I wasn't about to let this come back into my life and take control of me again. I never want to go back to those dark times, so many bad things had went wrong in my time away from Jasper. And lucky for me I was going to share them with an auditorium full of high scholar's and others which I knew. But hey, I've done this dozens of times before, though this time it felt different. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of my work, I haven't before and I won't now.

I finally calmed down enough for my breathing to go back to normal. I sat up and looked around. I had slept down on the couch in the TV room since Alex was up in my bed. I didn't mind sleeping down here it was actually quite comfortable. Not that any of that really matters. I got my phone out and looked to see that it was only 5:30 in the morning. I still had a lot of time until I had to leave to go to the school. So what could I do to pass the time. It was still dark out so I wouldn't be going outside any time soon, well at least until the sun came up. I tried to remember all the things that were laying around here that I could use to entertain myself. That's when I remembered the basement.

The basement was where all the entertainment systems Earl bought went. They would all be outdated though, since these are from nine years ago. There were much better things out now in terms of entertainment, but hey who doesn't like the classics.

I made my way to a little secret entrance to the basement. It wasn't really all that secret, but if you weren't aware it was there you wouldn't really be able to find it unless you got lucky. The door that led to the downstairs was tucked back in the corner of the house. I opened the door and went downstairs. I made to the bottom of the steps and flicked the switch on and turned the lights on.

There everything was, as it was when I last left this place. But something was off. If no one has been down here forever than why was there no dust. I mean there is a little, but not as much as there should be. I should be able to wipe my paw across something and get a paw full of dust, but I didn't. Someone has been coming here and cleaning my house, but who and why. It would have to be one of my old friends, but I wouldn't know. I did know that before I left I would get to the bottom of this. It's not that I care its just that I'm curious and when I get curious about something I need to figure out the answer. But that would be for another day, besides, nothing seemed to be gone so they obviously aren't thieves as far as I know.

I shook the thought out of my head and just started walking around in my old memories. I had such good times down here with my old friends. Those were the good old days, just hanging out without a care in the world. I could picture everyone on the furniture. The three amigos Andy, David, and Smitty all sitting on the couch messing with each other and playing games. Garth and Lilly sitting with each other on a chair to the right of the couch, then there would be Kate and I a chair opposite of them, While Jordan sat on the ground below the couch just happy to be there. That was the original group. On occasion Nikolai and Natalia would come over. Alex and Ice never really came over because I never really got to be their friend that long before I left.

Just thinking about all that brought tears in my eyes. Those memories that where so distant yet they felt so close, like they just happened yesterday. Like I never actually left and the old group was back together like the good old times. If I could do that one more time I would be the happiest wolf in the world. Though I don't see that happening. I have no idea where any of them are save for Kate and Alex. Though I could probably ask Kate where Lilly is these days, but it would seem pointless. Still, it's just a hopeful thought that would just make my day.

As I walked around checking out all of this old stuff I heard the steps behind me creek. I turned around to see Scott coming down the stairs. He looked like he was going to say something but then he caught a glimpse of the room.

"Holy crap, this place is huge." He said in awe.

Yes, this place is very spacious. It's basically just one room that covers the entire bottom of the house. The only other things in the downstairs are some support pillars to keep the ceiling from caving in, and a bathroom.

"Yah, it is. I used to hang out with all of my friends down here all the time. It was the best thing that a wolf like me could ask for, considering my life before them." I told him.

"Yah, I know. You tell your story all the time." Scott commented.

"I know, this place just brings back some strong memories."

He just nodded his head.

"Oh yah, I came down here for a reason. Where were you last night. We never saw you come home." He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut it. I came home when you were all awake, I just didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I brought back an old friend." I told him.

"Really, who?" he asked.

"Alex. Apparently he landed on the streets and has been there for awhile. I just took him in last night to get himself cleaned up. I think I'm going to let him stay here awhile until he gets his life in check." I explained.

He nodded his head with a smile. "Such a generous wolf you are Humphrey." He said.

"Yah, I get that a lot." I replied.

We both just chuckled a little.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast." I told him.

"Jacob's already way ahead of you. I believe he's making French toast if I'm not mistaken." Scott said as we made our way upstairs.

"That sounds great." I told him.

TIME SKIP: THE ASSEMBLY

Everyone was seated in their chairs and we were about to begin the assembly we were just waiting for the say so. After awhile we were told to get going and that's exactly what we did. Jacob got up slowly and shyly and walked to the middle of the stage. He took the microphone in his paws and brought it to his mouth and began to speak.

"Getting up here and talking in front of this many wolves always scares the living hell out of me. At a young age I was abused by my father. When I was born my mother died giving birth to me. My father always blamed me for it and just saw me as a reminder of her death. So he took that rage out on me. He beat me everyday. He never let me leave the house ever, I never went to school, I never made friends, I really never made contact with the outside world. The abuse from my father was the only thing I knew. I grew up with it, was molded around it. Of course instinct told me this wasn't right, that for my sake of survival I needed to get out of there. And I did. I ran from that house one night and never looked back."

"Now that was the first time I had never set foot in the outside world save for when I snuck out back at times when my father was not home. I Knew nothing about the outside world, save for what I saw on the history channel when I was growing up, but that still has its limitations. I had a sixteen year gap of where knowledge should have been. I had to learn everything on the streets. For five years I lived in solitude on the streets learning as best I could about society. After those five years Humphrey came into my life and helped me learn the things I was missing. He filled in the gaps."

"So I have a reason for not being the most social wolf. For 21 years of my life I grew up in solitude, never really seeing anyone else or speaking to anyone. But I do it anyway. I do it because it is a great thing to be doing. I do this to change people in need of help just like Humphrey did with me. And for that I am very grateful to him and know there is nothing I am able to do to make up for what he did for me. That is all I have to say." He said as he just put the mic back and went back to his seat.

Now I know that I hear him say his speech a lot, but he just speaks with such power that it makes anyone emotional that hears it. In the crowed I could see plenty of teary eyes, mostly the girls of course. But enough of Jacob it was finally to me. Finally my turn to share my story.

I got up and made my way over to the mic and took it into my paws.

"I had a pretty hard life growing up. I was abused by my step-father, I didn't have any friends, and I was constantly bullied. I was even raped by my former DEAD step father that pushed me to do one of the worst things a wolf could do, I tried to kill myself. Obviously it didn't worked, luckily, and I'm still here today. After that I gained a great new step-father, amazing new friends, and ever a great girlfriend. I had my fun with them for a couple years until one Christmas my old step-father came after me when he escaped prison. He killed my new step-father and almost did me when the cops showed up and shot him. After that I couldn't stand living there anymore so I took off and left Jasper. Now, that is only the prologue I would get comfortable in your seats if I were you," I told them all with a little smirk.

"This is going to be a pretty long story."

**I honestly love leaving cliffhangers, don't you? Of course you don't, everyone hates them except for the writer. **

**Humphrey having nightmares again, this cannot be good. Plus it seems he's missing all of his friends. Who wouldn't, they were the ones who gave his life meaning when it had none. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I'm getting back into school mode, which means sports so its hard to find all the time to do this. But hey, here it is so be happy.**

**Thanks for reading, Please review.**

**Peace Out**


	9. Facing Reality

FLASHBACK: ABOUT NINE YEARS AGO

When I left Jasper I had the intention of starting all over. I wanted to become a completely different person. I would still keep my personality, that was the one thing that I did want to keep. But everything else: my family, my friends, my memories, I wanted them all gone. It wasn't anything personal against any of them it's just that every time I thought of them, I thought of Earl, and the memories just hurt to much. I needed that all gone.

The first step in that was to move away from Jasper, to find a new place to call home. Luckily I had a passport and I was able to pass over into the United States. The only place I could think to go was to my old friends foster parents house. And that's where I went. I drove all night and all day to get to their house, but eventually I got there. I drove up to the curb of their house and turned off my car. I looked at their house and just stared at it for who knows how long. I don't know why I just sat there. Maybe because I was afraid of getting to connected to them only to have them ripped out of my life, or maybe something else completely different. I didn't know, but I did know I couldn't go anywhere else.

I took a deep shaky breath before I got the courage to get out of the car. I climbed out and closed the door behind me, closing it softly like I was afraid I would frighten them if I closed the door to loud. I don't know what I was thinking, my emotions where all over the place and it was tearing me apart from the inside.

I slowly walked up the cement pathway up to their front door. I stood there and shakily brought up my paw and made it into a fist. I then proceeded to knock on the door. I knocked three times and waited there quietly in the dark waiting for an answer. It seemed like forever before someone finally came to the door. It was McCabe's foster father Cole. He looked at me in shock when he saw me.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" He questioned inn shock.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need somewhere to stay." I told him.

"Why, and where's Earl?" He asked.

With tears in my eyes I explained to him what had happened. It wasn't easy for me to do it, but I told him everything from Earl getting killed to McCabe saving me. I told him I couldn't stay in Jasper anymore and that this was the only place for me to go.

I finished with me balling like a pup. This seemed to always happen to me. My life would be going great, everything would be going in my favor, then that would all be torn away from me in a instants. I didn't find it fair at all. I was a good wolf, I did everything by the rules and I was always obedient. Why this kept happening to me, only god knew the answer.

Cole had a look of shock, which soon turned into sympathy. He came up to me and brought me into an embrace. I accepted it and just stood there crying into his chest. This is why I chose this family, they were always so kind. I mean he barley even knew me and he was letting me cry into his chest.

"Come on in, make yourself at home." He said softly.

I thanked him and came in. I looked around the house to take in my surroundings. It was about the same when I last visited. It didn't seem like anything changed here.

"Who was that at the door Cole?" I heard a voice I recognized as Mary's ask.

"One moment, I'll tell you in a sec." He said to her and then looked back over to me.

"You must be exhausted from the drive. You can go and take the guest bedroom for the night." He told me.

I once again thanked him for his generosity and then went off in the direction towards the guest room.

"Hey Humphrey." Cole said catching my attention.

I looked toward him waiting for what he had to say.

"Have a good night sleep, and I am sorry for what happened to you." He said.

A few tears came to my eyes as I thanked hi for his niceness, but I told him I would be alright. He nodded his head and I went to the guest room. I got into there and looked around. It as a plain white room with a white dresser and white bed with white sheets and blanket. It was really plain, a little to plain for my liking. But hey, I couldn't complain they were letting me stay here out of the kindness of their hearts. For that I am extremely grateful of them.

Anyway I am to tired to complain. I walked straight over towards the bed and just plopped down on it. Within seconds I fell asleep from exhaustion.

That night I had a nightmare that had been recurring for the past couple of weeks. It was just a continuous replay of Phil killing Earl. It was starting to get really old. All I do is dream of this and it's the worst thing possible. The worst thing is at the end of each of the dreams Earl would always say it was my fault that any of this happened. I knew it was only a dream, but it still hurt a lot.

The dream always ended the same way, with me waking up with a terrified shriek. Which is exactly what I did that morning. I woke up inn a cold sweat and looked around the room remembering why I was here. I calmed down after awhile and sat up. I sighed and realized that this would be my life for awhile. Living in constant misery with my nightmares haunting me, having my demons attack me with no mercy. It felt like this was it for me, that my life would be nothing more. How could I go on, how could I live. I only plan on staying with Cole and Marry for a short while. I didn't want to be a burden for them. I would be leaving inn a couple days and would just start going from one place to another. I don't know why I would do this, I guess I'm not thinking very straight. My thoughts have just been all scrambled since the incident. I guess, honestly, I just didn't know what to do.

Reality started to settle in the more I thought. I had no idea what I was going to do with my life from here. I buried my head in my paws and started to cry. There was nothing left for me, life had taken away everything from me. It took away my purpose, my happiness, my motivation, and my will. The only thing I has given to me is misery, crushed dreams, and distraught.

I just realized that I had nothing, and there is nothing I could do about it. But maybe, just maybe with the help of others I could make it...

**Sorry for the long wait my friends, I have had a lot going on. A lot of things have been going on in my life. Some good, some bad, some bitter sweet. But here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Peace Out**


	10. Chapter 10

For hours I sat in that room in solitude just thinking about how bad things had got. With every thought I seemed to be dragging myself into a deeper depression. Every time I seem to break free from the grasp of depression, something always seems to come along to drag me back down to the deep pit.

Of course there were the contradicting thoughts. I always seemed to bounce back after everything that happened to me. Every time leading me to a better future. Of course I had friends to help me. Now that I left I didn't have anyone to help me out of this problem of mine. I had left everyone, everything that would help me. Personally I would have gone back there in a heart beat, bought a different house far away from my other one. I could have done that, but something told me I had to do this. I didn't know why yet, buy in the years to come I would find out.

My thoughts were brought to a stop when I heard talking coming from behind the rooms door. I looked over at the clock in the room to see that it was ten o'clock. I've been up since six. Four hours with just me and my thoughts.

I tried to hear what they were talking about, but they where whispering too quietly for me to understand anything. But, as they were talking I heard a third voice. It was hard to tell, but there was definitely three people talking. There was only on other person that I could think of that would be here, but I couldn't be positive that it was him.

I just sat in a ball on the head of the bed, my head buried in my knees, listening to the wolves talk. I couldn't hear them but it was obvious that they were talking about me. The conversation went on for about a half an hour before the talking stopped. So either they were going to leave me be or they were going to come in and try to talk to me.

Just then the door started to open and I knew that I wasn't going to be left alone. I didn't look up, I just kept my head down. I didn't want them to see that I had cried, though I guess sitting in a ball made it pretty obvious of what I had been doing.

"Humphrey." A soft voice called up.

Still I didn't say anything. Maybe if I just ignored them they'd leave me alone. That's all I really needed right now, just to be alone. Though I could tell that they weren't going to go away.

"Come on Humphrey, please look at me." I knew exactly who it was, and right now I honestly did not care. Even though I very rarely got to see him anymore I did not care. Like I said, all I wanted right now was to be alone.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." McCabe told me.

"Just leave me alone." I begged in a heart broken voice.

I heard him take a step closer to me. "Please don't be like this Humphrey, it's not good for you." He said to me.

"Right now I could care less what is and isn't good for me." I said.

I just heard him release a sigh and he started walking closer to me. Soon I felt a paw grab my shoulder.

"Humphrey, you do know that I know what you're going through, don't you?" He asked me.

I sighed, how could I have forgotten? I remember McCabe telling me how he became an orphan in the first place. Both of his biological parents were shot and killed right in front of him. It must have been much worse for him at that young age. Still, it didn't make me feel any better.

I nodded my head to acknowledge that I knew what he was talking about.

"Then you know I felt the same way you're feeling right now. I was like this for months, maybe even for a whole year. I was miserable, I felt like there was nothing I could have done. When in reality, I could have done something months in advanced." He told me while sitting down.

I finally looked up at him wanting to know what he mentioned.

"You only feel this way because you are making yourself feel this way. No one controls your emotions but you. I can assure you if you just stop mopping around and actually try and be happy and do fun things, everything will start going back to normal. I only realized that after months of dealing with the pain of loosing my parents. And it has also helped me while seeing wolves I know die while in the battlefield."

"Just trust me when I say things will get a lot better sooner if you let them be. But If you continue in this path you are already on, things won't get better for along time."

We sat there and looked at each other for the longest time. Eventually my emotions finally got the best of me and I just lached onto him with a hug and began to cry into him. Many would find this to be weird, and they'd be uncomfortable. Not McCabe or me. We shared a special bond and we were always there to keep each other up.

The words which McCabe spoke to me really hit my heart. I saw that he was right. I needed to let go. I needed to get over my past and look towards the future. This is why I'm glad that I had McCabe as a friend. He always knew what to say to me, he was always there for me. If I had never met him I swear I would be dead.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I really needed that." I cried into him.

He just patted me on the shoulder and said,"That's what I'm here for."

After he said that there was a knock on the door. I looked over to see Cole and Marry looking at the two of us.

"Humphrey, I know you have no place to go and I'd really feel bad if you were just wondering the country alone with no money, so Marry and I have decided that we want you to stay here. At least until you finish high school."

I couldn't believe what Cole was saying. Him and Marry were willing to take me in just like that, no questions asked. It was amazing how kind these two were.

I looked over at them and put on a little smile. I hadn't smiled since the incident. It felt kind of good to be able to smile again. And this wasn't a forced smile. This was a one-hundred percent genuine smile.

"Thank you, both of you. I would love to stay here." I told them.

"So Humphrey, I guess this means we're kind of brothers." He chuckled.

"We've been brothers far longer than just today, as far as I'm concerned." I replied with a smirk.

"Come on you two. Let's get some breakfast I bet you're both starved." Marry said as she took off to the kitchen.

"Come on Humphrey, let's get out of this room." McCabe said bringing me up to my feet.

He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards the kitchen. It felt good to have such good people in my life. I know my other friends were just as good to me, but McCabe just had a certain perk about him that made everyone he met more comfortable around him.

We got to the kitchen where Marry had all of the food out. It seemed she had already made it earlier this morning. Everything looked delicious and I couldn't wait to eat some real food. I'd been living on junk food for the past couple of weeks and it would be good to have a home cooked meal again.

We sat down and I was ready to dig in, but I saw the others fold there arms. That's when I remembered that this family was pretty religious. I wasn't to much, but I am living under there house and I'd obey their customs. After they were done with their thing we began to dig in and everything was great.

All this food tasted delicious just like I thought it would. Maybe I could get used to living here. I saw that my future would be great while living here. Though it seemed like every time my life was good something ruined it. I could just hope that wouldn't happen this time. That hopefully things would be different this time.

I would have to get used to the new area and new school but that wouldn't be to hard. It would be fun getting to know new people and see how things differed and how things are the same in the US.

Hopefully I wouldn't run into any bullies, and if I do hopefully I can a hang them like I changed Jordan and Alex.

I would soon figure these things out because as I was thinking Marry told me that we would register me for school here as soon as possible. Hopefully I wouldn't be able to create good memories here and not any bad ones like I did my first years in Jasper High.

Something told me that I was going to like it here, even though I also felt that I was going to face some problems.

**I only have a few things to say, and point out. **

**First thing, every time McCabe is mentioned, Humphrey does not actually tell anyone at the assembly he just thinks about it. Remember he's supposed to keep McCabe being alive a secret. Can't have a contradicting story. **

**Also, I didn't plan on doing this before, but now I think I'm going to do it. At first I was only going to make the flashback only a couple chapte****rs long. Now I think I'm going to make this a big part of my story. This may take up to ten fifteen chapter give or take a few. Just thought you guy's would like to know that. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Peace Out**


	11. Starting at a new school

A week passed since I first got to Seattle, where I found help and a place to stay with McCabe's foster parents Cole and Marry. It was kind of different staying here with them, for many reasons. First of all the cultural differences here. Just many things seem to be different here from where I used to live. Including the people. I've been out a couple times before and after I got to the house and the people here just have a different vibe to them. Not sure if it's bad or good yet.

Then theres the differences in the house itself. Like I have said before Cole and Marry are religious wolves, they are called Mormons if I recall correctly. I've heard of the group before. A lot of mixed feelings from a lot of different wolves go towards that group. Many don't like them, think of them as some sort of cult. Others just disagree with their believes. Me, I honestly don't care. Like I've said before I'm not that big of a religious wolf.

I hardly ever hear them swear, not that you have to be religious not to swear. They seem to be happy all the time, aside from the normal stresses from life. It also wasn't just them, it was McCabe.

Before he came to America, when we lived together in the orphanage, he was different from now. I had first taken notice of it when I came here for his supposed funeral. He acted different. He spoke with a different tone, presented himself better. He told me that his parents had converted him to Mormon and I thought Bo differently of him, but I did see the differences in him from it.

Also, there are a lot more buildings here. Way more than in Jasper. I just switched over from a small town to a giant city, not the easiest of changes. But I knew I would be able to progress through it.

During the week Marry had done what she said she'd do. She went to the nearest high school and enrolled me in it. I would be enrolled in West Seattle High school. It's the same school, obviously, that McCabe went to when he lived here. This is the school he graduated from.

Apparently he left quite a legacy behind. He made friends with everyone there. He was a great Football player, wrestler, and track star. He was even the valedictorian. Everyone knows of him on this school, especially the teachers. And when he 'died', a lot of the teachers from that school came to the funeral. It was quite amazing the impact McCabe leaves on people's lives. I just hope to do the same some day. I have a year and a half to do it, hopefully that's enough time.

I would actually be starting school today. I had gotten up and out of bed about thirty minutes ago. I was up and about doing my own stuff that I usually did on a school morning. I showered, got dressed, and as of right now I was making my own breakfast.

It seemed as though no one in this house was an early riser. Everyone was still asleep while I was up and about. Of course there were only three wolves in the house.

McCabe had left a few days ago due to his job of being a elite secret operative for the US army. So now I was alone with his parents. I have been trying to get used to them. I knew they weren't going to be like Earl and I knew I had to deal with the fact that no one I ever met again would be quite like him. This was a different experience for me and I just had to try and make the best of it.

I soon finished cooking my breakfast which consisted of pancakes, toast, eggs and some juice. I'm glad that Earl had taught me to cook, I could tell that u would be cooking for myself almost every morning. Not that I had a problem with that, I was capable to make my own food.

I sat down at the table and began to eat. Halfway through eating I heard steps heading in my direction and I looked up to see a tired looking Marry walk in. She looked over at me and got a very confused look on her face.

"Seems like you're a morning person. Not like McCabe who would sleep until the very last minute to get going." She said with a little laugh.

"Well, I was kind of forced go be a morning person. I had to wake myself up and get myself to school for quite some time." I told her talking about when I lived with that monster Phil.

She just kind of nodded her head wanting to change the subject.

"So, you ready for your first day of school here?" She asked me.

I just kind of shrugged my shoulders,"I'm having mixed emotions about it. I have no idea what to expect. I mean I'm in a whole new country, I have no idea how this place runs." I told her.

But inside I knew that I would adapt to it fairly easy. I tens to adapt to many different things easily. This should be no problem for me.

"Sure, it's a little different but you shouldn't have any trouble adapting." Marry reassured me.

I thanked her for her comment and then continued to eat. Marty walked off into another room and left me alone with my thoughts, and my food.

I won't lie, I am a little nervous about all of this. I am moving to a new school which means new people. I'm never good at meeting new people. Usually they are the ones to speak to me first or for some reason I am forced to talk to them. I could only hope that my shyness would not get the best of me so I could actually make some friends here. I really don't want to finish off high school and not have any friends. There is no fun in that.

I finished my food and took my dirty dishes over to the sink in the kitchen. I rinsed them off and stacked it. Now that breakfast was done it was time to head to school. It seemed to come quicker than I wished it would buy I would have to go eventually.

I grabbed my stuff that was on the ground next to the chair I was sitting in to eat. I put my backpack on and left the house. I went over to the curb where my car was parked and hoped in. I knew where to go since I had been there a few days ago when I got all my stuff. They wanted me to be prepared before I got there. I already had all my textbooks and I got all the supplies I would need for school this semester.

The school wasn't located to far from the house. It was about ten minutes from here. About the same distance as Jasper High from my old house. The only difference was the amount of buildings. There was a lot more houses here, whole clusters of them everywhere. And when I say everywhere I mean everywhere, I haven't found a place here that doesn't have some sort of cluster of buildings.

In Jasper there was a lot less jumble of houses and building. The population was a way smaller than what it is here, a lot.

With a bigger population comes more wolves which kind of makes me uncomfortable. I am not a big fan of big groups. I will take a small little group of people over a big jumble of people any day.

Then there was the high school it's self. The school is massive with two floors. It may not be compared to other schools around the US, but compared to my old high school it is enormous.

The more I thought about it the more I came to the understanding that thus was going to be nothing like being in Jasper. Everything here was different and I would just have to accept that and try my hardest to adapt to this place.

These thoughts continued to linger in my head and before I knew it I was parking in the school parking lot and getting out of my car. I stared out in front of me at the massive school in front of me and at the giant hoard of students standing around. The whole scene was a little intimidating. But I couldn't let this get to me, I needed to be calm and I knew that I could get through this.

I took a deep breath and started heading into the building. My first destination was to be the main office. There I would meet my guide who would show me around this place. That's where my journey would start.


End file.
